Problem Loading page
by RDTSDY
Summary: Mood Tao yang bagus tiba-tiba hilang hanya karna sebuah tulisan "Problem Loading Page" –KrisTao-YAOI-OS


Problem Loading Page

Main Cast: Huang Zi Tao

Wu Yi Fan

Rated: T

Genre: Romance,Humor

Summary: Mood Tao yang bagus tiba-tiba hilang hanya karna sebuah tulisan "Problem Loading Page" –KrisTao-

T/N: Ini cerita terinspirasi waktu saya di rumah simbah saya :3 hampir aja mau nangis soalnya disana bener-bener jarang sinyal :3 udah hampir 3hari kudet KrisTao *curcol*. Para pemain bukan milik saya tapi cerita ini mutlak dan sudah dipatenkan milik saya XD. Jika tidak suka ceritanya dimohon untuk tidak membacanya. It's YAOI STORY. Don't Like Don't Read ^^

Ӝ

~RDTSYD~

Ӝ

Pagi yang cerah di hari minggu ini, secerah wajah seorang namja manis yang sekarang sedang duduk manis di depan teras rumahnya sambil memandang langit biru yang tanpa sititik awanpun diatasnya.

"Kris gege~ cepatlah kemari"teriak sang namja manis pada seseorang yang dia panggil Kris gege.

"iya,sebentar"terdegar sahutan dari dalam rumah dan tak butuh waktu lama muncullah namja tinggi dari dalam rumah tersebut.

"ada apa Tao?"tanya sang namja tinggi itu pada sang namja manis yang sekarang sedang memandangnnya dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"ge~ kesini dulu"perintah sang namja manis atau kita panggil saja dia Tao pada sang namja tinggi sambil menepuk-nepuk tempat kosong disampingnya.

Sang namja tinggi atau biasa Tao memanggilnya Kris mulai melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Tao dan mendudukan dirinya disamping namja manis tersebut.

"nah,sekarang ada apa? Kau terlihat bahagia sekali"Kris berucap dengan senyum yang mengembang dibibirnya sambil menatap Tao yang berada disampingnya.

"ge~ aku ingin jalan-jalan"ucap Tao sambil memeluk lengan Kris manja.

"jalan-jalan?Panda gege ini mau jalan-jalan kemana,eoh?"tanya Kris sembari mencubit hidung Tao pelan.

"aku ingin pergi ke villa milik gege yang berada di puncak"ucap Tao masih dengan senyum manis yang menempel diwajahnya.

"baiklah kita kesana,sekarang siapkan barang-barang kita, gege akan mengeluarkan mobil dari garasi dulu"mengecup singkat bibir mungil milik Tao dan segera meninggalkan Tao pergi menuju garasi mobil.

"uhh,gege"gerutu Tao pelan dengan pipi cubby yang merona merah.

.

.

.

"kau sudah siapkan semuanya?"tanya Kris pada Tao yang sekarang sedang berkutat dengan salah satu tas ransel yang sedang dia pegang.

"emmtt,sudah"ucap Tao mantap.

"baiklah kita berangkat sekarang"ucap Kris sambil membawa salah satu tas yang tergeletak dilantai ruang tengah.

"panda,kau bawa apa saja,kenapa tas ini berat sekali?"tanya Kris setelah membantu Tao memasukan semua tas mereka kedalam bagasi mobil.

"hehehe"hanya menjawab pertanyaan Kris dengan tawa anehnya itu.

"aishh,kau bawa berapa boneka panda,eoh?"tanya Kris setelah menutup pintu bagasi mobilnya dan menatap Tao yang berada disampingnya.

"tidak banyak ge, hanya 6"jawab Tao santai.

"itu banyak Tao baby~"ucap Kris kemudian mencubit pelan pipi chubby milik Tao.

"akukan tidak mau meninggalkan mereka sendirian di rumah ge~"Tao berucap dengan bibir yang dipoutkan lucu.

"baiklah, sekarang masuklah, kita akan melalui perjalanan yang panjang"setelah mendengarkan perintah dari Kris,Tao mulai melangkahkan kakinya memasuki mobil milik Kris dan Krispun juga berjalan memasuki mobilnya.

"ge,aku juga membawa laptop milikmu, boleh ya~"ucap Tao dengan pandangan panda eyes miliknya.

"boleh, kenapa tidak membawa laptop mu sendiri,baby?"tanya Kris yang sekarang mulai menyalakan mesin mobilnya.

"tidak kenapa-kenapa hanya ingin membawa laptop gege saja hehehe"jawab Tao dengan tawa khas miliknya.

"ouh,baiklah kita berangkat"ucap Kris dan mulai menjalankan mobilnya meninggalkan rumah mereka berdua.

Saat perjalanan Tao tidak bisa berhenti bercerita, dia terus bercerita tentang ini, tentang itu dan Kris hanya bisa tersenyum menaggapi cerita dari sang kekasih.

"ge~ aku ngantuk, apakah kita masih lama sampainya?"Tao bertanya dengan mata yang menahan rasa ngantuk.

"iya Tao,kita masih lama, masih 2 jam lagi kita sampai"jawab Kris masih dengan mata yang terfokus pada jalanan didepannya.

"uhh ge~ aku sudah ngantuk, terbangkan mobil ini supaya kita cepat sampai disana"Kesal Tao dengan bibir yang dipout lucu.

"haha itu mustahil panda, lebih baik kau tidur saja, jika kita sudah sampai gege akan membangunkan mu"ucap Kris dengan sesekali tertawa.

"awas kalau gege bohong seperti minggu lalu,bilang mau membangunkan ku malah pergi meninggalkan ku duluan"ucap Tao dengan jari telunjuk yang menunjuk Kris sebal.

"maaf baby, tapi aku tidak meninggalkanmu baby, aku hanya pergi ke kamar mandi"ucap Kris yang sesekali menengok kearah Tao.

Tao tak menjawab ucapan Kris,dia lebih memilih mencari posisi yang nyaman untuk dia tidur dan Kris hanya bisa tersenyum melihat tingkah lucu Tao saat dia belum bisa menemukan posisi yang nyaman untuk dia tidur.

Tersenyum hangat saat melihat sang kekasih tercinta sudah tertidur dengan tenangnya,Kris mulai menjalankan mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang tak ingin mengganggu tidur indah milik Tao.

.

.

.

2 jam sudah berlalu dan sekarang Kris sudah sampai tepat didepan sebuah villa yang terlihat lumayan megah,meregangkan sebentar ototnya yang kaku saat perjalanan tadi.

Tersenyum saat melihat namja disampingnya masih pulas tertidur,menepuk pelan pipi sang namja manis berniat membangunkannya secara hati-hati tanpa menyakitinya.

"Tao,bangunlah kita sudah sampai"Kris terus menepuk pelan pipi chubby Tao sampai dia merasa ada sedikit pergerakan dari Tao.

"engh~ bukan yang itu"ucap Tao sedikit tidak jelas dan kembali namja panda itu mencari posisi tidur yang nyaman.

Kris tersenyum simpul saat mendengar igauan Tao barusan,masih terus menepuk pelan pipi milik Tao, berusaha untuk membuat sang namja panda untuk terbangun.

"panda~ bangunlah"masih terus menepuk pelan pipi milik Tao dan sekarang ditambah bisikan atau mungkin desahan ditelinga milik Tao.

Terlonjak kaget saat ada sesuatu tang sedikit menggelitik telinganya,membuka lebar matanya yang semula terpejam dan menatap tajam namja disebelahnya.

"ge,itu geli"ucap Tao sambil sesekali menggosok-gosok telinganya.

"maaf panda,hanya itu cara terbaik untuk membuatmu bangun"ucap Kris dengan santainya.

"uhhh"Tao mempoutkan bibirnya imut dan kadang terlihat rona merah samar dipipinya.

"mau turun atau tetap disini sampai matahari tergantikan oleh bulan?"tanya Kris yang sudah memegang pintu mobil bersiap untuk keluar.

"setidaknya aku tidak ingin melewatkan matahari untuk hari ini"jawab Tao kemudian turun dari dalam mobil Kris.

Kris dan Tao berjalan menuju arah bagasi mobil untuk mengambil barang-barang yang mereka bawa,terdengar aneh memang,mereka hanya jalan-jalan tapi membawa banyak sekali tas ransel terdengar seperti mau liburan saja,salahkan Tao yang terlalu bersemangat hari ini sampai-sampai dia bingung barang apa yang harus dia bawa saat jalan-jalan bersama kekasihnya dan memutuskan untuk membawa sebagian barang yang kita anggap itu tidak penting tapi dianggap terlalu penting oleh sang namja panda.

"Tao,kita mau menginap?"tanya Kris saat mereka berdua sudah berada didepan pintu villa milik Kris.

"tidak ge,aku tidak ingin meninggalkan kasurku yang berada di rumah"jawab Tao dengan cengiran lebarnya.

"lalu,kenapa kau bawa tas lebih dari 2?"tanya Kris lagi sambil melihat tas yang berada ditangan kanan dan kirinya.

"hehe"tak bisa menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh Kris dan hanya menjawab dengan tawa yang terlihat aneh tapi terkesan imut dimata elang milik Kris.

Tersenyum,hanya itulah yang bisa Kris lakukan saat melihat tingkah aneh yang terkesan lucu yang dilakukan oleh sang pelan rambut pirang milik Tao sebelum akhrinya Kris membuka pintu villa tersebut.

"huwaa~ aku merindukan villa ini,sudah berapa lama kita tidak kesini ge?"tanya Tao setelah lebih dulu masuk kedalam villa tersebut meninggalkan Kris yang masih berada didepan pintu.

"kukira baru 2 bulan yang lalu kita kemari"menjawab pertanyaan Tao sembari meletakkan kedua tas yang dia pegang disamping sofa yang berada diruang tamu.

"benarkah ge? Aku bahkan lupa kalau 2 bulan yang lalu kita pergi kemari"ucap Tao yang kemudian menyusul Kris duduk disofa panjang yang berada didepannya.

"dasar"Kris mengacak rambut pirang milik Tao gemas.

"ge,jauhkan tanganmu,kau merusak tatanan rambutku,hobi sekali sih kau mengacak-acak rambutku"Tao mulai menjauhkan tangan milik Kris yang masih setia mengacak-acak rambut pirang miliknya.

"karna itu menyenangkan"ucap Kris kemudian memeluk Tao erat.

" dan jangan memelukku erat-erat,aku masih ingin melihat hari esok ge~"berusaha melepaskan kedua tangan Kris yang masih memeluknya dan hasil yang bagus,Tao berhasil melepaskan dekapan Kris pada tubuhnya dengan mengeluarkan sedikit tenaga ekstra.

"jadi apa yang ingin kau lakukan disini?"ucap Kris kemudian merangkul pundak Tao.

"gege ingat taman dibelakang villa ini?aku belum sempat berfoto disana jadi aku ingin berfoto disana"ucap Tao dengan senyum lebarnya.

"hah? Hanya itu?"tanya Kris dengan ekspresi tidak percayanya.

"benar gegeku sayang~"ucap Tao sembari mencubit gemas pipi milik Kris

"auww,itu menyakitkan"ucap Kris sambil memegangi kedua pipinya yang memerah.

"tidak terlalu menyakitkan jika aku yang melakukannya ge, kau berlebihan,jadi gege mau menemaniku berfoto disana?" Tao berucap dengan ekspresi yang berbeda-beda pertama dengan ekspresi datarnya kemudian dengan ekspresi seperti anak umur 5 tahun yang meminta permen pada ibunya.

"iya adalah jawaban yang kau minta,right?"ucap Kris masih dengan senyumnya.

"dan seratus buat gege, ayo temani aku"ucap Tao kemudian menarik tangan Kris menuju pintu kearah taman belakang.

.

.

.

Banyak gambar yang Tao ambil di taman ini, bukan hanya sekedar pemandangan atau pun fotonya sendiri yang dia ambil, banyak juga dia mengambil foto selcanya bersama Kris atau mengambil foto Kris yang kadang sedang berekspresi aneh ataupun lucu.

"gege,ini sudah cukup,ayo masuk,aku ingin meng-upload foto ini"ucap Tao dan kembali dia menyeret Kris masuk kedalam villa.

"ge,tas laptop mu dimana?"tanya Tao sambil toleh kanan kiri.

"di meja dekat ruang tengah"setelah mendapat jawaban dari Kris, Tao segera berlari mengambil barang yang ia cari dan kembali lagi ke ruang tamu dimana Kris sedang mengistirahatkan tubuhnya disofa.

"benar ingin menguploadnya disini?"tanya Kris sambil melihat Tao yang mulai membuka laptop miliknya.

"tentu saja"jawab Tao masih terus terfokus pada layar laptop milik Kris.

Setelah memindah semua fotonya yang berada di handphone miliknya ke folder yang berada dilaptop milik Kris,Tao mulai membuka akun weibonya, menunggu proses loading cukup lama,terus menunggu dengan sabar berharap proses loading segera berakhir,tapi setelah hampir 5 menit menunggu tetap saja proses loading tidak mau berhenti.

Sampai tiba-tiba layar laptop itu memunculkan sebuah tulisan yang mampu membuat Tao naik darah membacanya.

"Problem loading page"jika diibaratkan anime kartun mungkin sudah ada perempatan dijidat milik Tao.

Menghembuskan nafasnya kasar mencoba sabar menghadapi kejadian ini, kembali Tao mengklik tulisan 'Try Again' menunggu dengan sabar berharap tidak akan muncul lagi tulisan yang mampu membuatnya emosi.

Lebih dari 5 kali tao mengklik tulisan 'Try Again' Tao benar-benar ingin menangis melihat tulisan yang tertera dilayar laptop milik Kris, kalau saja ini bukan benda berharga milik Kris sudah pasti Tao akan mebanting, membakar, mengubur atau bahkan membuang benda ini kedalam palung laut yang paling dalam supaya dia tidak bertemu benda laknat itu lagi.

"gege~"panggil Tao dengan suara yang sedikit bergetar menahan tangis,Kris yang semula tertidur mulai membuka matanya saat merasa ada yang memanggilnya.

Membulatkankan matanya saat melihat mata Tao yang memerah menahan tangis yang dipastikan sebentar lagi akan keluar.

"T-Tao kau kenapa?"tanya Kris khawatir kemudia segera memeluk Tao.

Dan benar saja tangis milik Tao langsung pecah dipelukan Kris, menangis cukup kencang sambil sesekali memukul-mukul punggung Kris.

"gege hiks aku benci laptop milikmu, aku membencinya"ucap Tao masih dengan tangisnya.

"hei, memang dia melakukan apa padamu?"terdengar aneh pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh Kris,tapi itulah yang ingin Kris tanyakan kali ini.

"dia membuatku tidak bisa mengupload foto kita, bahkan hanya sekedar membuka weibo milikku saja tidak bisa"ucap Tao kesal masih dengan air mata yang kadang mengalir dari mata miliknya.

"sudah kuduga"ucap Kris pelan.

"Panda sebenarnya aku ingin memberitahu ini sejak kita masih di rumah tapi aku lupa,sebenarnya disini sulit untuk mendapatkan sinyal,kau taukan disini gunung dan yeah begitulah jadi jarang ada sinyal dan...aku lupa aku mau bilang apa"ucap Kris sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"kenapa gege tidak bilang sejak tadi huwee"dan Tao kembali mengeluarkan air matanya dan itu sukses membuat Kris panik.

Bingung harus bagaimana membuat Tao berhenti menagis jadi dia memilih membungkam bibir Tao...dengan bibirnya dan seketika saja tangisan yang Tao keluarkan sudah tidak terdengar lagi.

"akhirnya kau dia juga,ternyata cukup mudah membuatmu berhenti menangis"ucap Kris lega.

"sungguh itu cara yang paling aneh ge"ucap Tao dengan rona merah dipipinya.

"setidaknya aku tau kau menyukainya"ucap Kris kemudian merangkul pundak Tao untuk lebih dekat dengannya.

Tak ada jawaban dari Tao dia hanya menundukan kepalanya dengan rona merah yang bertambah jelas dipipinya dan dengan senyum yang merekah dibibirnya.

END

Oke akhir yang gaje,,,, siap" digebukin warga ffn *senyum malaikat* maaf maaf jika saya buat cerita gaje lagi, lagi gak ada kerjaan jadi buat beginian *nyengir* jadi maaf jika ceritannya tidak memuaskan *bow* dan akhir kata Byeeeeeeeeeeee~

Riview please :D


End file.
